


H/D Fan Fair 2019 Statistics

by fanfairmod



Series: H/D Fan Fair 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Fan Fair 2019, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfairmod/pseuds/fanfairmod
Summary: Statistics of the H/D Fan Fair 2019 fanworks.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: H/D Fan Fair 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543834
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Harry/Draco Fan Fair





	H/D Fan Fair 2019 Statistics

The Fan Fair is very nearly over and we hope you're enjoying all the entries we have to offer! [Please check out the masterlists here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543834)! While we wait, let us interest you with some information and stats for this year's Fan Fair:

  * A total of **202 prompts** were collected during prompting week.
  * There were **81** ** **p** rompt claims** during the H/D Fan Fair 2019 sign-ups which resulted in a total of **5** **2 works: 41 stories, 7 artworks, 3 art+story**. We also have 1 **podfic** entry this year.
  * There were **43** **authors, 9 artists, 1 artist/author and 1 podficcer**.
  * 2 of the works we received resulted from awesome artist + author collaborations, and one of the art+story works are created by one talented participant.
  * The longest title for a fanwork is, **"** **I Can Feel The Draw (I can feel it pulling me back)"** , and the shortest title is **"** **Closer"**. On average, a fanwork's title is 4.02 words long.



The breakdown of stories by length can be seen in the following table:

  
  


  * The total number of words written for the H/D Fan Fair 2019 is approximately **823,215 words**.
  * Though the total number of words is around 20,000 less than H/D Food Fair 2018, more writers are writing longer stories this year! The average length of stories this year is 18709 words (44 stories) compared to last years 10,991.5 words (53 stories)!
  * The mod, median and average length of stories is **10-15k** , **14187 words,** and **~18,709 words** , respectively.
  * The shortest story is **2,245 words** long while the longest one is an impressive **93,190 words** long (11.3% of total wordcount).



The breakdown of entry ratings by type can be seen in the following table:

**RATING** | **FIC** | **ART** | **BOTH** | **PODFIC** | **TOTAL**  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
G | 2 | 3 | 0 | 0 | 5  
PG-13 | 17 | 3 | 0 | 1 | 21  
R | 5 | 1 | 1 | 0 | 7  
NC-17 | 17 | 0 | 2 | 0 | 19  
TOTAL | 41 | 7 | 3 | 1 | 52  
  
  * As can be seen in the table, overall we have the same amount of NWS works (total 26 R-rated and NC-17 fanworks) as we have WS works (total 26 G and PG-13 fanworks)!
  * In general, the fanfics are skewed towards R and NC-17 ratings and the artworks are skewed towards G and PG-13 ratings, similar to previous years.



The breakdown of artwork types can be seen in the following table:

**TYPE** | **ALL** | **DIGITAL** | **TRADITIONAL - PENCIL** | **COMICS** | **NON-COMICS**  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
ART | 7 | 6 | 1 | 3 | 4  
BOTH | 3 | 2 | 1 | 0 | 3  
  
  * As always, the favoured medium for art this year is **Digital** \- there were four times as many artworks created using photoshop (and similar art programs) than traditional pencil works. There were also **3** **comic submissions** this year, 1 less than last year.
  * We also have a record breaking massive 125 page comic! The first comic that is longer than 25 pages in 10 years!



Breakdown of timeline-related tags: Post-Hogwarts (28), Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE (25), Post-Second War with Voldemort (5)

  * There were some fanworks that can be placed in any era and/or are non-linear, but the most preferred Era was without doubt Post-Hogwarts (or adult H/D Post-Second War with Voldemort), out of which only 3 stories are semi-epilogue compliant with no Nextgen Potters and only Scorpius Malfoy being featured. The rest - art included - are EWE.
  * We also see 1 Hogwarts Era story set in Eight Year and 1 University Era story where Draco is a student! The low numbers are not unusual for a career-themed fair.
  * There is also 1 Non-Magical AU! One more than we did last year!



The breakdown of career themes and genres by type can be seen in the following table:

**CAREER TROPES** | **FIC** | **ART** | **BOTH** | **PODFIC**  
---|---|---|---|---  
Animagus | 4 |  |  |   
Animal-related Occupations | 7 | 2 |  | 1  
Potioneer/Potions Master | 3 |  |  |   
Quidditch-related Occupations | 5 |  |  |   
Teachers & Professors | 2 | 1 | 1 |   
Academia, Research & Writing | 6 |  |  |   
Art, Photography & Music | 4 | 1 |  |   
Medical-related Occupations | 4 |  |  |   
Ministry of Magic Employee | 5 | 1 |  |   
Spell and Curse Breaking & Invention | 6 |  |  |   
Travel & Transportation-Related | 3 | 1 |  |   
Wand & Plant-related Occupations | 3 |  | 1 |   
Seas & Oceans | 1 | 1 | 1 |   
Others | 8 |  | 1 |   
  
  * Harry and Draco are animagi in 2 stories each with cat animagus being the more popular form (2 out of 4 works).
  * Our most popular career trope yet is Animal-related Occupations with 10 entries! Harry is more likely to have an animal breeder, seller or carer type career as compared to Draco (6 versus 2 works). Furthermore, Draco is a veterinarian in two other works!
  * Not only is Draco good with animal healing, he is also good with humans as well (EMT, physiotherapy, psychologist, healer)!
  * Harry, on the other hand, did not have a single healing-related career! He is more likely a Ministry of Magic Employee as compared to Draco (4 out of 6 works).
  * Unsurprisingly, the potioneer or potions master role is exclusively Draco's, with 3 stories! He is also more likely to work with wood *cough*, I mean plants, in 4 separate occasions compared to Harry's 2.
  * Draco and Harry are both equally likely to be sexy Quidditch Players or Broomstick Racers, with three fics each. Harry has a more varied Broomstick-related career because he also dabbles as a broomstick maker and a Quidditch team owner in two works!
  * In addition to that, Draco and Harry have teaching positions in 3 fanworks each, charming/invention careers in 2 fanworks each, and spell breaking in 1 fanwork each.
  * Only 1 story has a sex-related career - with Draco being a WWW sex toy tester.
  * Some of the more unusual careers we have received this year mostly involves Draco: Professional Breaker-Upper, Ghost Hunter, Marie Kondo | Organising consultant, Fake Psychic, Commercial Fisherman, Private Island Caretaker, and Yarn Shop Owner.
  * Harry also has a few unusual careers this year: Pirate, Knight Bus Driver, and Cage Duellist.



We would love to invite you to comment this post with your favourite unusual career theme or topic for the H/D Fan Fair 2019! Also, please show all our beloved artists and authors some love by commenting or leaving kudos to their entries. (View the masterlists sorted by [chronological order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415735) and [trope order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437971)!)

Much love,  
Phoenixacid for the H/D Fan Fair Mods


End file.
